disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Noonbory Returns!
'Atlantic: Noonbory Returns! '''is the 31st episode and one hour special of Season 16. Summary Kwazii is reunited with his old friend from Cookie Jar TV Island, Noonbory, and he introduces him to his new friends, but when the Grim Buccaneer and his Legion of Pirate Villains (plus Lord Fathom to replace Captain Hook) return as well, Kwazii might need Noonbory's help more than ever. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii was in his bedroom pod making a welcome back present out of tree branches, flowers, branches, leaves, and vines for his old friend, Noonbory. Just then, his iDisney phone rang and as he taps the Call button on the screen and five of his friends Sofia, Captain Jake, Connor, Callie, and Miles. One of them was about to ask why Kwazii isn't around this morning when Sofia saw the present he was making. Miles compliments the floral cross Kwazii was making and he asks who the cross was for. After he was finished, Kwazii explains that it's a gift for his old friend from Cookie Jar TV Island, Noonbory, because he's coming back to Disney Junior Island on his five week Jewish holiday vacation on Friday after Noonbory called Kwazii yesterday. Sofia was very excited to see Noonbory again, and so was Captain Jake after overcoming his jealousy over him the last time he came to Disney Junior Island for his 14th birthday, but Sheriff Callie, Miles, and Connor were confused about who Noonbory was when Kwazii explains that he is a good friend of his, and he is also a team of super borys with super senses of sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste called the Super Sensors! He also mentions the times when he saved his home and Disney Junior Island as well. Before Connor could ask what a bory was, Sofia suggests that they should all work on some welcome back gifts for Noonbory's arrival and also throw a welcome back party for him at the dock of Starlight Beach! Everyone was in and they got to work! While the Descendants and the Star Darlings helped set up the party at Starlight Beach, the rest of the Disney Junior Club made their welcome back presents for Noonbory: framed pictures, scrapbooks, accessories, toys, etc. Meanwhile, a boat was cruising to Disney Junior Island and riding on the dock was Noonbory, who was excited to come back and meet his old Disney Junior friends again after so many years, but behind his boat was a raft was following him and riding it was the Grim Buccaneer! He then hatched a sinister plan to take something from him after he arrives at Disney Junior Town. Later, when the cruise boat arrived at Disney Junior Town, all the passengers got off, and as Noonbory got off last, Kwazii appears in front of Noonbory to welcome him back and grabs him by the hand to bring him to the party! As they arrived, Noonbory was surprised by the Welcome Back party set up by Kwazii and his friends! Noonbory thanks everyone when he was off the dock to join in the party. He was greeted by all old and new friends of the Disney Junior Club as he shook their hands, introduces himself to some of them, and accepted their gifts! Then, after getting all the gifts and thanking them all, Noonbory joins the Disney Junior Club to eating the welcome back cake, dancing to new music, and playing games while talking to them about his adventures with his old friends back home and also listened to his new and old friends' stories after he finished telling his own tales. As he finished his cake, Kwazii decides to tell Noonbory a surprise adventure he has for him and as Noonbory asked him with curiosity and excitement, Kwazii explains to him about an ancient treasure of the guardian angels hidden in a temple on top of Mount Hope, and to unlock it, is by using three crosses: the Cross of Love, the Cross of Friendship, and even the Cross of Courage, which Noonbory has with him. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Rainbow Magic * Magic Vines * Ice Shield * Protection Power * Enchanted Fire * Aqua Wings * Super Sonic Scream * Super Strength * Earth Slam * Telekinesis * Midnight Magic * Water Pulse * Aqua Spiral * Snowflake Stars * Celestial Whirlwind * Super Speed * Power of the Four Seasons * Electrical Power * Duplication Power * Magic Bow and Arrow * Magic Sword * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Mystic Paintbrush * Lolirock Crystal Spells * Magic Rope * Teleporting Villain Motives * Grim, Shiverjack, Doctor Undergear, and Lord Fathom: To steal something from Noonbory when he arrives in Disney Junior Island Characters * Trivia * The Legion of Pirate Villains make their return in this episode. ** Only this time, Lord Fathom has replaced Captain Hook in this episode. * Sheriff Callie, Miles, Connor, and the newest and honorary members of the Disney Junior Club meet Noonbory for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:One Hour Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Grim Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Atlantic images